dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Mosasaurus
|-|Mosasaurus= Information The Mosasaurus (Lizard of the Meuse River) was considered one of the strongest Aquatic creatures in the game. Although still stronger than creatures like Prognathodon, it was nerfed. It once had 2,250, but after the restats, it got nerfed down to 1,647. The only three aquatic creatures that can overpower it are the Pliosaurus, Kronosaurus Boyacensis, and the Carcharocles Megalodon. Gameplay Players featuring these usually patrol the waters for food and rare aquatic creatures, but also station themselves at Middle Lake, killing creatures that come down to drink. See Middle Lake Ambushes for more information. Before the newest updates, it made the ocean rather boring to play many marine creatures which were common around. Now only the Mosasaurs, Carcharocles Megalodon, Kronosaurus, Coelacanth, and Pliosaurus are seen, all other creatures are inhumanly uncommon. Some players might run or swim away when they spot the creature even if they are a Pliosaurus. Although if used correctly, the Mosasaurus can possibly kill a Pliosaurus. Appearance It has a light gray base, with an ocean blue underbelly that streams to its lower jaw, fins, and the entirety of the tail. It has one singular black claw on its front fins. It has a lighter blue spine that runs along its back to its tail. It has a narrow snout with black eyes with yellow pupils. It has a pink mouth with a long dark pink tongue that sticks out when it roars. It twirls around when eating food, and moves constantly and has top-notch animations. Along with its stats and remodel, it gives a very terrifying impression on new players and small dinosaurs. Trivia * Mosasaurus existed during the Late Cretaceous Period. * The Mosasaurs were probably black in color based on a study on the skin impressions of Tylosaurus. |-|Classic Mosasaurus = The Classic mosasaurus is the old original Mosasaurus model. Gameplay The Classic Mosasaurus, along with the Sea Master Mosasaurus, is commonly used to Floor Glitch. In a Floor Glitch, the user gets an aquatic creature under the floor of the map to attack other players from below without being seen. The Classic Mosasaurus and the Sea Master are used for this so much since they are large and have excellent range, allowing them to hit most dinosaurs from under the floor. Noobish Mosasaurus’ will sometimes try to kill the Pliosaurus, thinking that it’s an easy kill. However, despite Mosasaurus 2250 health compared to Pliosaurus’ 2100. Users playing as the Mosasaurus should not underestimate the Pliosaurus as they should not be messed with. Appearance The style of the Classic Mosasaurus consists of blue all over its back, fins, and has a lighter pale blue color on its belly. It has four hand-like fins and dark blue running down its back, that starts at its neck ends at the tip of its tail. Its snout tapers out and it has two black nostrils on the end of its and black eyes with no pupils. Trivia * The Mosasaurus in Jurassic World Film was ten feet longer than normal Mosasaurus. * Existed during the Late Cretaceous Period, and the name mosasaurs means “lizard of the Meuse River” |-|Sea Master Mosasaurus= Sea Master Mosasaurus has a +1 Speed contrary to default mosasaurs. It is commonly nicknamed Sea Mosa to shorten the length of the name. It is quite deadly, but Pliosaurus can definitely put up a fight against these guys as it has a 5+ damage and a faster Growth Rate. Appearance The Sea Master Mosasaurus keeps the same blue body as its counterpart, but its tail is now a lighter blue with a violet colored tip and huge spikes of various lengths that runs along its back. Its back spines, eyebrows, and large snout, all have a color of violet. Its front legs are now webbed with much larger, noticeable claws. Its eyes are also a bright yellow color with no pupils. They produce a menacing glow in darker areas. The model is one of the classics and is very outdated. Trivia * The first creature in the game to have a light effect illuminating from its body. |-|Fossil Mosasaurus= Information The Fossil Mosasaurus is like the regular Mosasaurus except it’s in the form of a fossil. The Fossil Mosasaurus was obtainable during the 2015, 2016 and 2018 Halloween events. The scaling of the Classic Fossil Mosasaurus is quite huge compared to the default Mosasaurus, and for a while was very popular with floor exploiters due to its massive size. Creator Model made by: Mystery_Block Trivia * Recived its remodel wih the additon of on October 13th, 2018, with Part One of the 2018 Halloween event. * First available with on October 16th, 2015. Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Classic Skins Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Mosasaurids Category:Creatures Category:Halloween Event (2015) Category:Halloween Event (2018) Category:Missing Stats